User talk:Crimsonnavy
All old messages from 2010 have been archived and can be found here, please refrain from editing the archives. Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 : ---- How to have Badges hey dude, Do you know how to get Badges on a wiki, Like i mean, You make a new wiki and it is all new, and do you know how to add badges to the wiki? RaceLord 04:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) X Vandel -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Please block for editing: uyuyuyuyuyuyuyuy to "Gallery" on the Page Pokemon Gijinka. Thanks. - Sorry. I have gotten pretty nervious for Wikia Contributors since X Vandel. - Please block for putting :) on "In anime" on the Sabrina page. Thanks. - Oh...... Well I will tell you if he does anything else. - why'd you reverted my change at the Nincada page? It clearly says it evolves in both! 20:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) well, than the Trivia is wrong, clearly Galaick 20:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Pics Ok. And I wasn't doing it for badges, as you can see I stopped after I am still a long way away from getting the badge. Reason I did that was because when I did it the first time, I think I accidentally put in doubles so then I undid it, but then I wasn't so sure if there actually was doubles, but then I undid it AGAIN because I realized that there actually was doubles. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 22:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) To Do Lists and Projects Crimsonnavy do you think that we need to make to do lists for this wiki and make projects that are about a certain area of this wiki like bulbapedia? Thanks for reading my proposal.Gatorfan6 20:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) English Generation V Names Just so you know, all english Pokemon generation V names have been revealed. look on www.pokebeach.com Confirmed You may not know this, but it has been confirmed that there are only 649 pokemon. Not 650 or more. Also the Generation V english names have been confirmed.Gatorfan6 21:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) You did not win the November 2010 poll. Why did you say that you did? - Okay. Can you do the Nominations thing because I am really busy with Featured Location, Featured Move, and Featured Character, and Featured Pokemon for the Main page. Okay? - Sorry. It has a setback clock for a diffrent time zone and it alerts me when I need to change it. So I have to change it. I'll try to change the time on it. - Remove Could you remove something for me? ;) This Category lists Pokémon that are or were owned by Paul. is listed at some of Paul's Pokémon. Could you remove it?--Station7 15:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.--Station7 16:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind telling me how you make information boxes? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 11:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi, I hope to come here more often because sometimes I work on the Victorious wiki as an admin there. So I hope to contribute here just as much! 1254victoria 12:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Evanf has left and wants me to replace him in PokePower This blogpost will explain http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hstar/Replacing_Evanf Evanf told me I'm replacing him on PokePower he even left a note on my talk page. Except I'm an "Anime Tasker" Please don't be angry Hstar 17:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Continued I'd like the name Anime Tasker if you wouldn't mind because I work mainly on Anime related articles but I sometimes do other tasks too. If thats okay with you. Thank you for being sympathetic with me, I was very nervous lol. Is there anything I'll need to do with my profile page if I'm accepted, and if that happens would you be able to help me? Hstar 17:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) It's the one that has the picture of the trainer, your main Pokemon, and that information. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 18:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Next Step I have finished the prev/nav header by changing japanese to the english name. What do you want me to do? Tell me something and I will do it! :) By the way I got a copy of Pokemon Black yesterday from japan!Gatorfan6 20:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! Thank you! But can you tell me how to get sprites for my team? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 11:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Profile Edits Nevermind. I found out how. But can you please try to fix the thing on my profile that in my information box thing, it says that I have 741 edits, and it's true, but on my profile it only says about 540. But, sometimes when I go to my profile it says 741, but when I leave it and come back again, it goes back to about 540. Do you know anything about this??? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm back and still a member of PokePower. - Re: PokeBox template That template is not intended to be used on userpages. Since his/her userpage was a copy of Bulbasaur's page, I simply replaced it by the default userpage. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 17:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) He won't stop. And if it worked for me, it may work for him. And BTW I am making a Pokemon Teams thing to make the Wiki grow, and can you help me with it: [1]. I hope you can help. - Poll Archives Template I think you should portect it so nobody deletes all the polls. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 23:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You ad Gatorfan6 were talking about Projects and leaders to manage them like on other wikis? Well can I be leader of Project Character? I have made over 100 articles about characters. - Evanf Grass Team Crimsonnavy I would really appreciate it if you would join the Grass Team because nobody seems to want to join the grass team.Here is the link. Usermade:PokemonTeams.Gatorfan6 21:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! I already did a little Pokemon tweet on the Wikia Anime twitter so let me know what you think! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 03:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It's been a week Remember you said "I would say give it another week, if he doesn't reply on any medium, Franky bob or I will admit you..." well it's been a week/7 days since the 23rd of January (when this all started and I contacted MrArceus) I don't know about anyone else but I haven't received anything from Mr Arceus saying I could or couldn't join. Should I wait another week? PokePower Thank you very much. I am very proud to be a member. You Can't Mess With... The King of the Dark! 20:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Fake pokemon pages The user Samueljoos is making fake pokemon pages I just thought I would tell you because you are a admin.jesse$ 23:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Bakugancollecter. Thank you! Big thank you from me to you, Evanf and the LatiasFan for being really supportive of me. Especially you for letting me in. Wow. I misspelled my own signature... Embarrassing. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 21:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. This is User:OshawottRocks and I was wondering how to make a signature. OshawottRocks 21:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism =Hi, i'm new here at wikia, and I noticed that a random page was created and it had nothing to do with anything. How do you remove it?= Qazqaz555 17:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Do you know how to make different archives for my talk page? It's getting pretty long. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 17:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I havn't made any seperate pages linked to my profile yet. Do you mind telling me how? Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 17:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Archive Thank you. And am I supposed to move all of my current messages to the Archive? Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 17:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 18:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) blocking users Hi it's me again. How do you block users from giving out false information? I just saw "Lucario is really hot" on the Lucario page, and deleted it. Qazqaz555 20:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Names of Gen. V Official Looks like the names were the real deal. All of the names of the Gen. V Pokémon are correct. THANK GOD...Check out Serebii and you'll see. x.x SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:PokePower I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm just excited about getting 800 edits. Can I please join PokePower?''Gator''fan6 11:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Gatorfan6 If you wish to hear my opinion - not that it's important - it's your decision. I think Gatorfan6 should join PokePower, (I checked his EditCount and excluding talk messages etc. He has 860 edits and counting) because he is a very good categorizer - he has put a lot of pages into the correct categories and that's what he would like his job to be "Organizer" someone who specialises in organizing the wiki e.g. categorizing etc. (He's also created soem templates, I haven't seen them so I'll let you be the judge of those) As he's good at that and he wants his job to be that, that is my reason for him to join - his job would be something he's good at. Thank you for reading I hope you have listened to my thoughts and you will take them into consideration when you make the decision. You are a good leader btw and a good cover for MrArceus. Cilan and Siblings Use the right names you nitwits, or don't post articles at all.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 03:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC)'' :It's hard not to when this place isn't run right.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 07:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC)'' I did. But that is not what I meant. I meant to say a PokePower member. (I don't know why I said that) ~~ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ~~ 11:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crim ur deleting my Geechisu and and Touya and Touka updates go to PokeBeach.com and u'll se that itz PROVEN!!!! Thank You Thank you so much for letting me be a member of PokePower. It is a great honour.''Gator''fan6 20:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Crim could u please Update Touya (game) and Touka (game) there english names are Blair and Whitlea its up at Pokebeach.com so update them becuz da page iz BLOCKED and i'm tired of updating it every 5 seconds cuz some1's deleting them!! Thank You 2 more thingz Geechisu's english name really is Ghetsis and that Nimbasa City has 2 s's so its Nimbassa City.